


How the World Sees Us Doesn’t Matter

by Fand0ml0ve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Camp Half Blood is Pride Positive, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Card Games, Demi-Family, Demigods, Gen, No Trials of Apollo, Percy Is a Skater, Percy has ear piercings, Percy is a Dork, Romans Welcome, Skater Percy, Skater Percy Jackson, one shots, you’re welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fand0ml0ve/pseuds/Fand0ml0ve
Summary: The world will always judge, but it doesn’t matter; not anymore. Percy has learned not to let what the world thinks of him get to him anymore. So what if he’s dyslexic? So what if he has ADHD? What’s wrong with ear piercings and skateboards? Nothing, nothing at all and he knows that. The ones he loves love him and what makes him Percy. He’s found the people that matter, so why should he care about anything else?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace & Thalia Grace & Percy Jackson & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, The seven squad
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	How the World Sees Us Doesn’t Matter

**Author's Note:**

> This is the short Preface of the shot collection. This is something I’ve wanted to write for a while, so thank you for reading. If there’s any requests or suggestions ( including grammar ) feel free to leave them in the comments section. I’m not going to lie I’m a beginner, so I won’t take any offense. I’ll try to answer them in fact.

Percy wasn’t bothered by the way people saw him, he’s been judged as long as he can remember. He doesn’t care what they think of him, so what is he’s ADHD and dyslexic? So is almost every other demigod. The kids at school thought he was weird, but that was because they were boring. People referred to him as a skater, but that didn’t bother him—not at all, it was true. He loved to skate, it’s fun. He wasn’t bothered by the way his grumpy elderly neighbor Mrs. Grant would eye his ripped jeans or cartilage piercings—him, Thalia and Piper had gotten them together. He wasn’t bothered by the way teachers would instantly chalk him up as a delinquent for his lopsided smiles and mischievous eyes, his mom and Paul knew how hard he _really_ tried. He wasn’t bothered by the way some would eye his roman legion tattoo because it was the same one Annabeth loved to trace it each week as they sat around the campfire. These things made him who he was, they set him apart. Sure there was a time where the thoughts of others mattered more than even his own, but then he found where he belonged, the people who _truly_ mattered. Percy no longer cared how the outside world perceived him because when he looked in the mirror he liked who he saw and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I’ve wanted to write for a while, so thank you for reading. If there’s any requests or suggestions ( including grammar ) feel free to leave them in the comments section. I’m not going to lie I’m a beginner, so I won’t take any offense. I’ll try to answer them as soon as my laziness allows. Please leave kudos, it means a lot!


End file.
